tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
What About the Blaster
Log Title: What About the Blaster Characters: Chromia, Delusion Location: Eastern Industrian Plains Date: '''July 6, 2019 '''TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Chromia asks a Dominicon the important questions Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:57:47 on Saturday, 6 July 2019.' Delusion stands on a bluff where the Decepticons tried to erect an energon drilling rig soon after losing possession of Valvolux. It's far enough from the city that nobody comes out here casually. Her paint is fresh enough to still be a bit liquid looking, as if just redone. Chromia shows up almost directly on time, transforming from her truck form into bot and walking thedlast strech of distance with her hands up and to the sides away from any weapons. When she gets close enough she finally speaks, "Thank you for agreeing to meeting me.. had expected Knightmare. I saw her condition at the end of the battle, is she recovering well?" Delusion spreads her hands. "She took quite the hit, and still needs to recover. The Fallen doesn't pull his punches. I'm afraid I'm who is available at the moment." Chromia raises a hand to the side, "Good.. I still cannot decide if I should trust you Dominicons or not, but Prime does.. at least he seems to trust Knightmare so I will do the same. You seem to have stablizied this area well and that benefits us all." She pauses and clasps her hands behind her back before she continues, "I wish to ask about the Blaster. If you do not wish to tell me something, please don't.. but I will ask for honestly, even if it might be hard to extend such to me or the Autobots." Delusion inclines her head. "I will answer what I may. It is a sensitive subject, as I'm sure you recognize." Chromia stands there quietly for a few moments as she organizes her thoughts before she starts, "The Dominicons do have the Blaster, hidden somewhere safe?" Delusion smirks. "The Blaster is safe and hidden, but we do not have it. It is no more ours than yours." Chromia can't help but smirk a bit herself, "You, and Bulwark I assume, know where it is and have access to it if necessary. To me that constitutes ownership, to a degree at least since no ones can get to it." She pauses, "Is it safe where it is?" Delusion spreads her hands. "It is as safe as such a thing can be. Mere locks can't keep The Fallen out of a location, so its best security is secrecy." Chromia shakes her head, "I am not asking for a locatoin.. I expect you wouldn't give it... simply wish to ensure it is safe as can be at the moment." Her expression turns to a frown, "I also wish to know of Dust Devil and Backblast's involvement in the recovery of it." Delusion ahs, tucking her hands behind her back. "It seems that Optimus gave orders that were more like what one would expect out of Megatron or Shockwave. Dust Devil fled Autobot territory and sought the wisdom of one of the elders that reside in Valvolux. Bulwark recommended that if Dust Devil couldn't trust his current allies, he make some new ones to secure the Blaster. After which, Dust Devil arranged things with Knightmare and the Junkion Benin-Jeri." She frowns. "Backblast found out, unfortunately, due to my own actions. I spoke with him to confirm whether or not an attack was likely from Autobots given the rather alarming nature of Dust Devil's news, and told him that Dust Devil was in our city as a courtesy. They spoke, and Dust Devil invited the sniper onto the excursion." Chromia sighs softly and is lost in thought for a bit. Finally she loks back up at Delusion, "Thank you for the honesty. I am still going to be forced to punish them for it. There are others he should of went to first before going to such extremes." Delusion nods. "He panicked- a habit he will need to unlearn. Fortunately, he survived to do so." Chromia nods, "He does.. but he panicks too often and he gives out information to other groups far too often. But this time, he had reason.. some at least so it'll be limited." She looks off to the side, lost in thought for a moment, "But I ask that if the Blaster should come to be at risk, that you do consider asking for our aid. It is too powerful and far too strong to fall into certain hands." Delusion spreads her hands. "We shall reach out if necessary, but I do hope it won't be." Chromia waves a hand towards where the battle was, "With who is after it? I hope you will give strong thoughts to asking soon enough before any help would be too late." She considers other questions, "I have other things I wish to ask but they must wait, Knightmare is the one I need to ask them of." Delusion nods. "I quite understand. She'll be out and about soon enough. Until then, I hope you found what you needed." Chromia chuckles just a bit and shakes her head, "No.. more questions then answers." She gives a bow of her head, "My thanks." She turns and starts to head off after that. Delusion raises a hand in farewell and waits for Chromia to depart before transforming to patrol a bit around the city. Log session ending at 21:14:02 on Saturday, 6 July 2019.